1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a miniature illuminating Christmas tree intended to create a decorative display in the window of a home, car, or office. In the preferred mode, the tree-shaped ornament is made from plastic and artificial green Christmas tree material and contains an illumination source, such as blinking LEDs, fiberoptics, or bulbs, which may be configured in a variety of previously determined patterns. A power source, such as at least one battery, is housed in the base or trunk of the ornament. The device is removably attached to a window through usage of one or more suction cups, and may be reversed, allowing the user to display the object on the outside or the inside of the window in question.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for miniature or portable ornamental devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.    1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,154, invented by Gonzalez entitled “Space Saving Christmas Tree Kit”
The patent to Gonzales describes a space-saving Christmas tree kit for mounting to a surface, such as a window. The device includes an elongated trunk member and a plurality of elongated branch members shaped and formed to resemble branches of a pine tree. The trunk has a plurality of spaced-apart suction cups outwardly extending from the back of the trunk for mounting the member to a surface. The kit also includes a star, a plurality of ornaments, and a string of lights which are adapted to be mounted to a tree. The branch members are couplable to the trunk so that the trunk and branch members resemble a pine tree.    2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,607, invented by White, entitled Window-Mounted Christmas Tree”
The patent to White describes a window-mounted artificial Christmas tree is provided to be located adjacent the inside of a picture window. The artificial Christmas tree extends substantially the full height of the window and has an upright supporting member engagable with a generally horizontal surface of a lower frame member below the window. A resiliently mounted extension member is located at the top of the upright supporting member and engages a generally horizontal surface of an upper frame member above the window. The upright supporting member supports a plurality of artificial tree branches with the lower branches being longer than the upper ones and preferably with the branches at any given height which extend generally parallel to the window being longer than those extending transversely to the window to provide a generally semi-elliptical shape in horizontal cross section. The artificial Christmas tree thereby takes up a minimum amount of space within the room. Further, it is fully exposed through the window to provide the advantages of an outside decorated tree without the disadvantages thereof.    3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,798, invented by Tang, entitled “Structural Improvement of Toy Christmas Tree”
The patent to Tang describes a structural improvement of toy Christmas tree, involving mainly a foundation unit that is installed on top of a base to accommodate the entire mechanism of the invention, on the side of the lower part of the foundation unit is installed a motor which intermittent off-and-on rotation is controlled by a control circuit board installed in the base, the motor being linked with a reduction gear and a spring to drive a toy lower jaw part at the lower part of the foundation unit, and a driving rod to activate a toy eyebrow part that is located at the upper part of the foundation unit, thereby, once the power of the invention is switched on, the control circuit board will play happy music and flash LED light (the lamps being installed in the eyeball part), while the motor will drive the eyebrows and mouth of the Christmas tree to flip up and down and open and close, to create a fun image, meanwhile, its construction more simplified than conventional models will enable effective reduction of costs and enhancement of performance.    4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,170, invented by Broderick, entitled “Fibre Optics Christmas Tree”
The patent to Broderick describes a fiber optics Christmas tree comprising a hollowed out artificial Christmas tree frame. A structure is for transmitting light through the hollowed out artificial Christmas tree frame. A facility is for supplying light to the light transmitting structure within the hollowed out artificial Christmas tree frame, so that points of light can be seen at distal ends of the light transmitting structure in the hollowed out artificial Christmas tree frame.    5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,172, invented by Cockerham, entitled “Folding Artificial Christmas Tree Frame”
The patent to Chockerham describes a folding artificial Christmas frame adapted to be mounted onto a vertical structure, such as a wall, a door or the like. The frame includes a generally triangular top frame portion that is hingedly connected to a bottom frame portion having a generally truncated triangular shape. The top and bottom frame portions may be folded together to facilitate storage.    6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,408, invented by Szczech, entitled “Detachable Window Decoration”
The patent to Szczech describes a detachable window ornament that includes a plurality of light sources inside a plenum formed from an opaque rear wall, a continuous side wall extending about it, and a front, translucent panel. Attached to the side walls are a number of suction cups that allow the device to be removably attached to the window. The front panel can carry a variety of different ornamental displays, such as those relating to a specific holiday, or the like. Additionally, it is contemplated that the device could be attached to one of the windows of an automobile.    7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,764, invented by Gray, entitled “Solar Driven Novelty Device”
The Gray invention comprises a solar-driven device including a frame having a first and second side; an adjustable solar panel attached to the frame; a rotatable disk disposed on the frame; a motor in operative connection with the solar panel and disk, wherein the motor causes the disk to rotate in response to electricity generated by the solar panel and transmitted to the motor; and suction cups for attaching the frame to the surface, the suction cups being adjustable to permit either the first side of the frame or the second side of the frame to be adjacent to the surface.
In summation, it is suggested that the above-listed patents to Gonzalez and White represent the closest prior art in concept and theme. However, in contrast to the above devices, the present invention is a miniature artificial green Christmas tree removably attached to a window through usage of at least one suction cup. The suction cup may be reversed to allow for display on either the outside or inside of the window. Importantly, unlike the prior art, a battery may be housed within the trunk of the tree, conveniently allowing for an illumination source such as blinking LEDs, fiberoptics, or bulbs, not found in the above patents.